


Prasklá struna

by LilyElfgreen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock's Violin
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Sherlockovi praskne struna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirováno novou oficiální fotkou oznamující datum odvysílání první episody.

„Ahoj Johne.“  
„Dobrý den, paní Hudsonová. Jak se máte, co potřebujete?“  
„Mám problém.“  
„Paní Hudsonová, jste v poř…“  
„Ano, Johne, já ano, ale Sherlock ne. Už asi patnáct hodin v kuse jen hraje na housle. Já vím, že často hraje dlouho, ale tohle je už moc hodin.“  
„Nebojte se, Sherlock bude v pořádku.“  
„Myslíte, Johne?“  
„Jsem si jistý, že ano.“

***

„Johne, omlouvám se, že zase obtěžuju, zvlášť takhle pozdě.“  
„V pořádku, paní Hudsonová. Co se děje?“  
„Sherlock najednou uprostřed skladby přestal hrát, tak jsem myslela, že ho už to omrzelo, ale pak byly slyšet rány, tak jsem se nahoru šla podívat, co se děje. Vypadlo to tam jak po přeletu nějakým malým tornádem. Snažila jsem se k Sherlockovi dostat, ale vykázal mě. A dost hrubě, proboha. Nějak mu pomož, Johne.“  
„Paní Hudsonová, už jsem na cestě.“

***

„Sherlocku, jsi tu? Paní Hudsonová říkala, že mě potřebuješ?“  
„Pff,“ odfrkne Sherlock.  
„Stalo se něco? Proč je tu takový bordel? Co se zatraceně děje?“  
„Struna,“ ozve se tiše odkudsi za pohovkou. John k ní dojde a vidí Sherlocka, jak se opírá o její bok.  
„Praskla mi struna, Johne. Struna!“ John nemohl přeslechnout, jak se Sherlockovi na konci věty zlomil hlas.  
„Aha…“  
Sherlock si položí hlavu na ruce obmotané kolem kolen.  
„A nějakou náhradní nemáš, já nevím… netuším, jak to s houslemi funguje.“  
„Nemám. A teď v noci ji jen tak neseženu.“  
„Sherlocku, ať se děje cokoliv, bude to v pořádku. Můžu ti nějak pomoc?“  
Sherlock si protřepe vlasy a vyskočí ze sedu. „Nebude to v pořádku, nebude. Prostě ne. A žádnou pomoc nepotřebuju.“  
John na něj jen hledí a přemýšlí, co tu vůbec dělá, když tenhle dlouhán ho tu vlastně ani nechce.  
„Mám jít?“ zeptá se nakonec John opatrně.  
„Ano, ano, to bude nejlepší,“ máchne rukou směrem ke dveřím na znamení, že by skutečně měl jít a svalí se do křesla. Vezme do rukou dnešní noviny a snaží se působit uvolněně. Srdce se mu ale snaží vyskočit z hrudi. Sherlock nechce, aby tady John byl, nechce, aby ho viděl. Nechtěl, aby se v jeho přítomnosti přestal ovládat.  
„Hm, dobře…“ John se dá k odchodu. U dveří se ještě otočí a už, už chce něco říct, zarazí ho obličej schovaný za novinami. Postoj, ze kterého cítí nezájem.  
Ví, že není dobré odejít, ale když Sherlock nechce pomoc a zřejmě chce být sám, je nejlepší mu dát, co chce.

***

Před odchodem z 221 Baker Street se ještě staví u paní Hudsonové.  
„Tak co Johne?“  
John jen zavrtí hlavou.  
„Ach. Co jen s tím paličákem?  
„Nevím, to opravdu netuším.“   
„Kdo nechce pomoc, tomu není pomoci. Uvidíme, jak se situace vyvrbí. Budu ho občas kontrolovat.“  
„Děkuji, paní Hudsonová.“  
„Je mi líto, co se stalo, Johne. Opravdu líto. Měla jsem ji ráda, měla jsem je ráda obě.“  
„Já vím,“ přikývne John, tvář více zachmuřenou než předtím. „Mějte se dobře a ohledně Sherlocka mi dejte, prosím, vědět.“

***

Jen, co John odejde, Sherlock pustí noviny, aby se snesly na zem. Hlavu zakloní a opře ji o křeslo, zhluboka nadechuje a snaží se uklidnit zběsilé srdce.  
Nesmí, prostě nesmí. John se to nikdy nesmí dozvědět. Sherlock si zhluboka povzdechne.  
Sherlock potřebuje něco na odreagování. Housle, případ, John… to poslední škrtnout, to už nepřichází v úvahu. Drogy.  
Vždycky se lidem smál, že se nechávají snadno ovlivnit láskou. Že jim emoce zatemní úsudek. Byl si jistý, že kdyby byl na jejich místě, dokázal by se zachovat rozumně a racionálně.   
Jak moc se mýlil. Zrovna teď moc racionálně nepřemýšlel.  
Sherlock ví, že cítí pocity. Dokáže ty pocity nazvat, ale stejně je nechápe. Jak by mohl? Nedávají mu smysl. Proč se tak lidé cítí? K čemu to lidé potřebují k životu. Jak se jim to může líbit? A proč to vyhledávají?  
Vždyť jsou to tak ničivé a destruktivní pocity.  
Potřebuje drogu, cokoliv. Potřebuje cítit úlevu. Potřebuje cítit cokoliv, jen ne tohle.  
Drogy. Kokain. Heroin. LSD. Cokoliv.  
Ach ano, už ví co dělat. Teď potřebuje získat jen jednu jedinou věc, na ničem jiném nezáleží.  
Sherlock vyskočí z křesla, ne tolik ladně jako obvykle. Hlava se mu mírně zamotá. Z věšáku sundá kabát, seběhne po schodech a vyrazí z Baker Street.  
Cíl má daleko jen pět bloků. Jde rychlým tempem, sotva pozoruje kolemjdoucí a situaci na silnici. V hlavě se mu teď míhají jen tři slova. Drogy, úleva a osvobození.  
Drogy. Úleva. Osvobození.  
Pak stane před nepříliš pěkně vyhlížející budovou. Pevně zatluče na dřevěné dveře. Několik příliš dlouhých sekund čeká, než mu otevře jakýsi dvanáctiletý kluk a pustí ho dovnitř. Sherlock nic neřekne, nepoděkuje a ani jinak nedá najevo, že si je vědom chlapcovy přítomnosti. Hned zamíří chodbou k místnosti, kde by měl najít osobu, kterou hledá.  
K Sherlockovu velkému štěstí ji tam najde.  
„Billy…“ řekne téměř bez dechu. „Potřebuju pomoc.“  
„Sherlocku,“ vzhlédne jmenovaný pohled z obrazovky počítače.  
„Potřebuju něco. Cokoliv.“  
„Jasný. Samozřejmě.“ Billy se zvedne a vyjde z místnosti. Sherlock jej slepě následuje. „Zrovna před pár hodinami mi přišel další materiál.“  
Dojdou do malé komůrky v spoře osvětlené žárovkou visící ze stropu. Billy podá Sherlockovi malý pytlíček s bílou krystalovou látkou.  
„Mohl bych dostat dvě?“  
„Sherlocku, jsi si jistý? Neměl bys to přehánět.“  
„Jsem si dost jistý. Vím, co dělám,“ zavrčí Sherlock a dá Billymu ruličku bankovek za dva malé pytlíky. Pak se beze slova poděkování vytratí z domu a s malinko lehčím srdcem se vrátí zpět na Baker Street, pytlíčky pečlivě uchované v kapse kabátu.

***

„Proboha,“ vydechne John, jakmile Sherlocka uvidí. „Sherlocku, co jsi to udělal?!“  
Sherlock na něj z pohovky hledí, ve tváři čiré překvapení. Myslel, že ho John poslechne a odejde. Teď akorát bude dělat problémy. Jako kdyby toho už neudělal dost…  
„Johne, prosím tě, běž pryč,“ požádá ho zdvořile.  
„Ne, Sherlocku!“ odvětí bez zaváhání. „Ty jsi takový pitomec! Proč jsi to udělal?“ Jeho výraz hledící na prázdný pytlíček v jedné ruce a plný v té druhé je výmluvný.  
„Nechci, abys tu byl.“ Sherlock pytlíčky položí na stolek a postaví se. Přejde k Johnovi, otočí ho a zkusí ho silou vystrkat ze dveří. John se ale nenechá a Sherlockovi se vymaní.   
„Sherlocku? Co to děláš? Co se sakra stalo?“  
„A co děláš ty? Nešel jsi náhodou pryč?“ oplatí mu Sherlock stejnou mincí.

***

Jen co John došel domů, věděl, že udělal špatně. Měl pocit, že je něco špatně. Měl pocit, že se něco pokazilo a věděl, že to bude mít něco společného se Sherlockem. A tak se po dvacetiminutové jízdě domů vydal zpět na Baker Street.  
Jak stanul ve dveřích a viděl Sherlocka, zjistil, že jeho pocit byl správný.  
Sherlock ve stavu, v jakém ho ještě neviděl. V jeho výrazu touha po další dávce.  
Tohle bylo něco, co John doufal, že nikdy neuvidí.

***

„Sherlocku, je zjevné, že potřebuješ pomoc. Já jsem tvůj přítel a chci ti pomoci, ať už máš problém s čímkoliv.“  
„Ty to nechápeš, Johne, nepotřebuju pomoc a už vůbec ne od tebe.“ Opět se pokusí Johna vystrkat ze dveří, tentokrát za použití větší síly, ale John je cvičený voják a opět ho opět přemůže. Sherlockova kontrola nad sebou samým se zvrtne a jeho snaha dostat Johna pryč začne postrádat racionalitu. Jediný, co chtěl, bylo dostat Johna pryč, aby mu jeho přítomnost neotáčela nožem v hrudi.  
Ale potom Sherlockovi v hlavě přepne a změní názor. Vzdá snahu a dojde ke stolku, jen aby si vzal druhou dávku. Zrovna tu potřebuje. Nepotřebuje dostat Johna pryč, potřebuje dávku.  
Když John zaregistruje, co se Sherlock chystá udělat, snaží se mu v tom zabránit. A Sherlock se snaží zabránit tomu, aby mu v tom John zabránil. Jejich přetahování se zvrtne v menší rvačku, ale žádné rány ani jeden nerozdává. John to nakonec vzdá a prostě paralyzuje Sherlocka strčením na pohovku. Koleno na hrudi, ruce pevně svírá ve svých.  
„Sherlocku! Co to do tebe zatraceně vjelo?!“ zakřičí John, aby si získal Sherlockovu plnou pozornost.  
„Nech mě být, už jsi udělal příliš mnoho, tak to nezhoršuj ještě víc!“  
„Co jsem ti udělal?“  
„Vzal sis něco, co patří mně,“ zavrčí.  
„Nic jsem ti nevzal… O čem to sakra mluvíš?“  
Sherlock odvrátí oči, nemůže koukat do těch Johnových zmatených a starostlivých.  
„Co to je?“ naléhá John, ale odpovědi se opět nedočká. „Řekni mi to!“  
„Srdce.“ A Sherlock to vzdá, zhroutí se. A jakmile to John postřehne a pustí ho, schoulí se do klubíčka. Obejme kolena a hlavu zaboří do polštářů. Neurčitě si uvědomuje, že mu po spánku stéká slza.

***

Srdce…Srdce? Srdce?!  
Jak to Sherlock myslí? Jak mu mohl vzít srdce? Nedělal Sherlock v nedávné době nějaký experiment se zvířecím srdcem?  
Ale pak to Johnovi dojde.  
„Oh!“  
Srdce. Srdce, o kterém Sherlock tvrdil, že ho nemá.  
Srdce, které je nyní v Johnových rukou.

***

Sherlock ucítí na boku dotek, proti své vůli se zachvěje.   
Chce, aby John šel pryč. Potřebuje, aby John šel pryč. Nechce slyšet Johnovu reakci, nechce vidět odmítnutí vepsané v jeho tváři.  
„Johne, myslím to vážně. Prosím, běž.“  
„A co když nechci?“   
Sherlock zavře oči. Proč musí být John tak tvrdohlavý? „Proč?“ zeptá se.  
„Protože jsi pitomec.“  
Ano, pitomec. Pitomec, že se dal tak nachytat, že spadl do pasti vábení lásky.  
„Proč jsi nic neřekl?“  
„Proč? K čemu by to bylo? Ničemu by to nepomohlo.“  
„Ty nechápeš, jak funguje láska, že ne?“  
Sherlock vystrčí hlavu z ulity, „Kdo tu mluvil o lásce?“ zeptá se mírně dotčeně. „Láska? Ta neexistuje.“  
„Ne? Tak co tedy právě cítíš?“  
„Bolest. Neutuchající, stále přítomnou bolest.“  
„To, že něco nechápeš, že něčemu nerozumíš, neznamená, že to neexistuje. A bolest k ní prostě patří.“  
Sherlock se k Johnovi otočí celým tělem, „Tak proč tedy lidé tak moc chtějí cítit lásku?“  
„Protože i navzdory té bolesti jsou tu i pocity. Pocity krásnější než cokoliv jiného.“  
„Tak, proč je tedy necítím?“  
„Protože jsi lásce vůbec nedal šanci.“  
„A to mám udělat jak?“  
„Nech mě ti pomoci.“  
„Jak pom…“ Sherlock nestihne dokončit otázku, protože je umlčen.  
John přitiskne své rty na ty Sherlockovy.   
Sherlock pod tím dotykem strne. Chtěl by vyhodnocovat pro a proti, chtěl by vyvozovat závěry, porovnávat… ale nemůže, mozek přestal spolupracovat.  
Sherlock zavře oči soustředíc se jen na ten jemný dotek. Zběsile mu buší srdce, třepotá mu v hrudi jako ptačí mládě, které právě zjistilo, že už umí létat. V hrudi se mu rozlije podivně teplý pocit. Tváře mu polije horkost.  
Pak John začne pohybovat rty a Sherlockovy je slepě následují. Bere si od Johna vše. Nechce vychutnávat, potřebuje brát. Potřebuje polibky zacelit prázdnotu v hrudi, potřebuje Johna a jeho náklonnost. Potřebuje jeho objetí a polibky.  
Potřebuje jeho lásku, kterou už konečně pochopil.


End file.
